


"Všechno nejlepší..."

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Shizaya-freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Já ho zabiju. Přijde den a prostě to udělám. Ano, to udělám...“ Shizuo se zarazil.<br/>Tom na něho tázavě pohlédl.<br/>„A proč ne hned?“ šeptl Shizuo, než prudce vstal a opustil Ruské sushi bez dalších slov.<br/>Tom si jen povzdechl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Všechno nejlepší..."

Shizuo násilně otevřel dveře Izayovi pracovny a vstoupil. Uviděl Izayu sedět za stolem, ale informátor jeho přítomnost nezaznamenal.

„Naivní. Jsem tak naivní...“ mumlal dokola Izaya, zatímco si projížděl emaily.

„Co to-?!“ Shizuo se zamračil.

„Shizu-chan..? Ty? Čekal jsem spíše Kururi a Mairu, než...“ Izaya se zarazil. „Aha... jdeš mě zabít.“ zamumlal a pohlédl na telefon. Přitom se krátce zasmál. „Nečekal jsem, že budu až tak naivní...“ 

Shizuo k němu vyrazil.

„Shizu-chan, můžu mít přání? Zabiješ mě rychle?“

„Proč bych měl plnit tvoje přání?“ zavrčel Shizuo. „Zasloužíš si pomalou a krutou smrt.“

„Doufal jsem, že alespoň dnes můžu mít přání.“

„Přání můžeš mít kdykoliv, ale ve tvém případě rozhodně nebude vyplněno.“

„Filozofe...“ pousmál se Izaya.

Shizuo si odfrkl a bez problému ho chytil za límec a zvedl ho do vzduchu.

„Udělej to rychle, Shizu-chan... Bude to pak ten nejhezčí dárek k narozeninám za posledních deset let... Hmm a vlastně i jediný za tu dobu...“ Izaya se nad tím rozesmál.

Shizuovi to došlo a zamračil se ještě víc. „Je mi z tebe zle...“

Izaya se přestal smát a tázavě na něho pohlédl.

„Smát se tomuhle...“

„Ale mě už nic jiného nezbylo, než se tomu smát...“pokrčil nad tím rameny Izaya s úsměvem.

„Vrátím se až budeš v normální náladě.“ zabručel Shizuo a položil informátora na zem. Poté zamířil pryč.

Netušil proč, ale už ho nechtěl zabít. Pro dnešek ho to přešlo. Tohle prostě nebyl ten Izaya, kterého znal.

„Ale no tak, Shizu-chan!“ vyhrkl Izaya. „Přece mě neobereš o můj narozeninový dárek!“

Shizuo se otočil ve dveřích, což Izaya nečekal a vrazil do něj.

„Všechno nejlepší, Fleo. Doufám, že tě brzy dostanu.“ řekl Shizuo a vtiskl mu polibek na čelo, než odešel.

Izaya tam zůstal překvapeně stát s ruměncem na tváři.

 


End file.
